Gift for You
by Rhymos Ethereal
Summary: Kagami memberikan 'hadiah' pada Kuroko setelah mereka memenangkan Winter Cup. Apa ya, hadiah dari Kagami? / YAOI, BDSM, PWP, OOC!/ KagaKuro/ RATE M FOR SEXUAL ACTIVITIES INSIDE!/ Mind to review?


**Saya ga pernah nyangka hari ini akan terjadi. Hari dimana saya nulis fic YAOI saya yang pertama...**

**Udah tau yang pertama, langsung nulis rate M lagi! Bunuh saja saya... ;_; saya sudah tidak polos lagi...**

**Sudahlah, daripada dengerin curahan hati author ga jelas ini, kita langsung aja ke jalan ceritanya.**

**Dislcaimer: KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Segalanya yang ada di fic ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata, dan tidak akan terjadi di jalan cerita aslinya... ****_JUST FOR FUN!_**

**WARNING! BDSM, PWP, OOC, maybe some miss typo.**

**Pair: Kagami T. x Kuroko T.**

Ruang ganti untuk tim Seirin tampak gelap. Lampu-lampunya sudah dimatikan, dan ruangan itu kosong melompong. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang mengintip dengan malu-malu dari balik tirai jendela ruangan itu yang bisa berfungsi menjadi penerang ruangan itu.

"Kagami-_kun_..."

Ah, ralat. Ruangan itu HAMPIR kosong. Karena masih ada dua lelaki di dalam ruang ganti itu. Lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih besar memeluk tubuh lelaki yang lebih kecil di depannya dengan intim, mendesakkan tubuh mungil itu ke deretan loker-loker berwarna biru. Keduanya saling melumat bibir masing-masing, suara decakan menggaung di ruangan kecil itu.

"Kagami-_kun_... a-aah... _onegai_..." lelaki berambut _baby blue_ itu mendesah, tubuhnya menggeliat dengan gelisah dalam dekapan _seme-_nya.

Kagami menjilat bibirnya, melihat 'bayangan'nya dengan tatapan yang berkabut karena nafsu.

"Diamlah, Kuroko..." bisik Kagami dengan nada seduktif di telinga Kuroko, "nikmati saja 'hadiah'ku karena kita berhasil memenangkan _Winter Cup_..."

Tubuh Kuroko merinding, tahu dengan jelas apa arti dari perkataan Kagami. Mereka baru saja memenangkan pertandingan basket bergengsi itu, melawan Rakuzan. Setelah pertandingan itu usai, Kagami tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu pada Kuroko ketika tak ada yang melihat.

"_Aku sudah menyiapkan 'hadiah' __untukmu karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan Akashi, Kuroko~" wajah Kuroko memerah mendengarnya, "akan kuberikan 'hadiah' itu untukmu di ruang ganti nanti..."_

Ketika para _senpai_ dan yang lainnya mulai meninggalkan ruang ganti itu, Kagami meminta waktu sebentar untuk mereka berdua pada Aida Riko. Setelah perempuan berambut cokelat itu mengizinkan mereka, pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu segera mengunci pintu ruang ganti itu, dan... kembali pada posisi mereka sekarang.

"B-Bagaimana kalau mereka... nnh... kembali...?" Kuroko berusaha berbicara di tengah-tengah desahannya ketika lidah Kagami menjilat telinganya.

"Tidak akan..." Kagami menjilat pipi Kuroko, dan sekali lagi tubuh pengguna _Misdirection_ itu merinding, "lagipula aku sudah mengunci pintu..."

"T-Tapi...!"

"Tenang saja... kita tidak akan ketahuan..." Kagami tiba-tiba melumat bibir Kuroko lagi, mengagetkan sang 'bayangan' dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Lagipula... bukannya kita sudah sepakat... untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun tahu hubungan kita... Kuroko...?"

Kuroko menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan sayu. Sudah genap empat bulan sejak mereka mulai berpacaran, dan mereka berdua sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Mereka tetap berusaha tampil normal di hadapan teman-teman setim mereka, tetap menjadi _partner_ yang tak terpisahkan. Cahaya dan bayangan. _Trump card_ dari Seirin.

Meskipun Kagami selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mencumbu Kuroko ketika tidak ada yang melihat.

"Hei... Kuroko..." panggil Kagami membuat Kuroko mendongak, memandang mata merah lelaki itu, "bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya?"

"Ng...? Maksudmu?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

Kagami menyeringai, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, dan mengeluarkan segulung tali. Dan juga beberapa buah benda berbentuk seperti kapsul berukuran kecil.

Vibrator.

Mata Kuroko melebar, mulai mengerti apa maksud _seme_-nya itu.

"BDSM," kata Kagami, mulutnya masih menyeringai, "bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroko?"

* * *

"Hnn...!"

Kuroko menatap pemuda di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan desahannya, walau usahanya sia-sia karena mulutnya yang diikat dengan dasi (entah dari mana Kagami mendapatkan dasi itu). Keringat mengucur deras, membentuk sungai kecil di wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus, dan juga di tubuh telanjangnya yang terikat tali. Kuroko sendiri tidak ingat kapan Kagami melepas seragam Seirinnya.

Tangannya diikat ke belakang, dan kedua kakinya diikat dengan tali yang menyambung ke _collar_ di lehernya, memaksa kakinya untuk terus mengangkang.

Dua buah vibrator terpasang di kedua _nipple_ Kuroko, bergetar dengan kecepatan maksimum. Dan di dalam rektumnya, tiga vibrator juga bergetar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau tampak menikmatinya, Kuroko..." bisik Kagami seduktif, "ternyata kau ini masokis juga ya...?"

Tangan Kagami terus memompa penis Kuroko, mengirimkan sengatan kenikmatan di sekujur tubuh Kuroko. Cairan _precum_ menetes-netes di ujung penis Kuroko.

"Nnnh... hnngh... mmm...!"

"Kuroko..." Kagami harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menerjang _uke_-nya itu dan mempenetrasi lubang analnya.

"Nnnhh! Mnghh!" tubuh Kuroko sedikit menegang.

"_You wanna came_?" tanya Kagami, dan Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami pun mempercepat tempo pompaannya, membuat Kuroko melengkungkan punggungnya.

"NNGGHH!"

SPURT

Cairan putih menyembur keluar dari penis sang pemain Seirin bernomor 11 itu. Ia terengah-engah, kecapekan dengan ereksinya yang kuat, matanya terpejam.

"Kuroko... jangan pingsan dulu..." kata Kagami lembut, sambil mematikan semua vibrator di tubuh Kuroko. Mata biru Kuroko kembali terbuka, berusaha untuk melawan kantuk yang datang akibat permainan panas Kagami.

Kagami melepaskan dasi yang terikat di mulut Kuroko. Bibir mungil Kuroko terbuka, mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan tertahan, saliva sudah menuruni lehernya.

"Kuroko... kau erotis... hhh... ekstasi pribadiku..." kata Kagami, pikirannya sudah gelap ditutup kabut birahi, lidahnya menjilat bibirnya. Tonjolan kecil sudah terlihat di balik celananya.

"K-Kagami-_kun_... hnnh... aku... capek... nggh..." erang Kuroko, tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat makin erotis.

"Jangan bercanda... ngh... Kuroko..." mata Kuroko melebar, ketika Kagami menurunkan celananya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang berdiri tegak, "aku bahkan belum bersenang-senang..."

"T-Tapi... Kagami-_kun_...!" Kuroko berusaha menolak, tapi _ace_ dari Seirin itu sudah menggesek-gesekkan kepala kejantanannya di pintu masuk lubang Kuroko.

"Tidak ada tapi..." Kagami mendengus penuh nafsu, "aku akan masuk sekarang..."

Perlahan-lahan, penis Kagami memasuki lubang anal pemuda _baby blue_ itu.

"Unggh... Kagami-_kun_..." air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kuroko.

"Ggghh... sempit... hngg... Kuroko..."

Kagami bertahan dalam posisi itu, memberikan waktu untuk Kuroko membiasakan diri dengan keberadaannya di dalam anal pemuda itu. Kuroko pun mengangguk kecil tanda ia boleh bergerak.

Kagami memulai menyodok lubang surgawi itu perlahan-lahan, namun lama-lama makin cepat.

"Aakh...! Haah... hnggh! Uuhh... Kagami-_kun_!" desah Kuroko.

"Nggh... hggh! Ukh... Kuroko... lubangmu... hhh... sempit..."

Mata Kuroko membelalak lebar ketika penis Kagami menyentuh _sweet spot_nya.

"AAHHNN...! Kagami-_kun_! Di... situ... anngh! Iyah! Aahh... hungh...!"

"Heh... ketemu juga... nggh..." Kagami terus menyodok Kuroko di titik yang sama.

"Hyaah...! Ahhnn... K-Kagami-_kun_... hiih...! Lepas... aakh...! Talinya..."

Kagami yang mengerti, segera melepas tali yang mengikat tangan Kuroko, dan Kuroko langsung memeluk tubuh Kagami.

Kagami pun makin mempercepat sodokannya, "_damn_! Nggh... Kuroko... hhh..."

"Ahhh! Terlalu... haann... cepat... aahh... hnngg!" desahan Kuroko makin keras, napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, sementara tubuhnya naik-turun disodok dengan intens oleh 'cahaya'nya.

"Tetsuya... ngg...! Panggil... ukh! Namaku... hggh!"

Pikiran Kuroko yang berselimut kabut nafsu sempat tidak sinkron dengan perkataan Kagami, tapi kemudian ia mengerti.

"Ahhng! Taiga-_kun_! Yaah... ahh! Haa...! Ukh... aannhh... lebih... cepat! Haahh... aanhh... iyaahh...!"

Mendengar Kuroko memanggil nama kecilnya seperti itu membuat Kagami bertambah semangat. Tangannya mulai memelintir _nipple_ Kuroko untuk mempercepat ereksinya.

"Ahh... Taiga-_kun_...! Aku... akkh! Hampir... keluar... unggh... hyahh! Kyyann...!"

"Aku... hhh... juga... sama-sama... hnnghh...! _Shit_...!"

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh mereka berdua mengejang.

"AANNGGHH! KELUAR!"

"GGHH! Tetsuya...!"

Lalu ereksi. Mereka berdua terengah-engah setelah melepaskan hasrat mereka.

Lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu kemudian melepaskan tali yang masih mengikat kaki Kuroko, dan juga _collar_ di lehernya. Kagami berniat memanggil Kuroko, tetapi pemuda itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

'Cahaya' Kuroko itu hanya tersenyum, dan mengecup kening Kuroko.

'_Oh, well..._' batin Kagami sambil melihat cairan putih yang berceceran di lantai, '_sekarang tinggal membersihkan 'sisa-sisa' itu..._'

**END**

**0_o YA AMPUN, BARUSAN SAYA NULIS APAAN?!**

**Saya ga nyangka pikiran saya itu nista banget! GILAA! *tereak-tereak gaje***

**Uuh... daripada dengerin author gila ini, lebih baik kasih review aja buat fic nista ini, oke? (Readers: GA MAUUU)**

**Er... sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya!**

**Rhymos-Ethereal (21/03/2015)**


End file.
